Young One's Memory
by FieryFafar
Summary: Featuring a few drabbles about the birth and growth of the once happy family.


**_1. Birth_**

"What a cute little baby…" Emery cooed softly. The baby in her arms yawned loudly, his small mouth making bubbly sounds.

The man stood still. His head was blank as to what to say. He was happy beyond words. This was the happiest day of his life. The child in her arms was his. His generation has been born. A part of him was right in front of his eyes; sleeping soundly in his wife's arms.

Emery looked at her stunned husband. Her lips pursed into a small smile. Xander, their family Sneasel purred on Emery's head; happy to greet the new member in the family.

The beautiful redhead touched her husband's hand, waking him from his trance. He stared at his wife. Her mesmerizing brown eyes shined under the dim light, glowing like the beautiful radiant sun.

"Say hi to your son, honey…" she murmured weakly, but filled with love towards Giovanni.

**_2. Name_**

"What shall we name our child?" Emery asked, eyes on the baby.

Giovanni scoffed slightly. "Easy. Giovanni Junior."

His wife eyed him lazily. "I am not naming him Junior. He's special. We should give a special name to him."

"Timmy?"

Emery shook her head. "I said special, honey."

Giovanni sighed loudly. "Fine. Sir Kinkles Knot. Special enough?"

The redhead playfully slapped her husband's arm. Giovanni quickly gripped her hand and laughed happily. "What? You said you wanted something special. I say Kinkles is special."

"Very funny, honey." Her lips pouted into a childish sulk. Giovanni laughed again, pulling her lips forward. The woman squealed loudly and poked her husband's stomach. "That hurts…"

The man's laugh decreased into amusing chuckles. "I'm sorry, baby." He planted a soft kiss on her lips, which made her smile. Emery's face was in a shade of pink as she hugged her husband's waist. Giovanni couldn't help but smile and blush at his wife's warmth. He placed his chin on her head, eyes on their child.

The kid's eyes were a radiant silver colour. It shined elegantly under the light. His eyes were piercing and sharp. It was quite rare to have such silver eyes. It was round and big; too adorable for words. Giovanni could see a future with those eyes. He could see power. He could see strength. He could see courage.

He could see himself.

"Hey baby…" he muttered slowly, eyes still on their child. Emery breathed with a soft 'hmm', answering him. "How about Silver?"

**_3. Diaper_**

"You're kidding me…?" Giovanni blinked dumbly at the crying baby. Silver flailed his arms frantically. His mouth cried loudly at the discomfort in his diaper. The man slapped his face. Thanks to the child's nonstop crying, he couldn't even focus on his work. Giovanni peeked inside his room. Emery was sound asleep. Even at their baby's piercing crying sounds, his wife could sleep like a Snorlax.

_I can't wake Emery up…_Giovanni frowned. The woman had done enough for Silver. She was the one who had to wake up every three in the morning to cradle their child back to sleep. While Giovanni was busy with his work, she had all the baby business all to herself.

And judging by how she looked, her job seemed harder than his.

His eyes locked on the crying baby. _But I sure as hell can't change his diaper. No no. I'm too handsome for this._Suddenly, he hatched an idea. Holding his pager, he called for one of his grunts.

In less than a minute, Archer appeared behind him. "You called, boss?"

Flashing a small smile, he faced the bluenette. "Archer, I have a job for you."

The young man quickly stood still, his hand placed on his forehead in a form of a salute. "Anything, sir."

"I want you-" Giovanni pointed at Silver's diaper. "-to change Silver's diaper."

Archer froze completely. "Excuse me what?"

His boss nodded once. "You heard me. I want you to change Silver's diaper for me."

The young grunt blinked in utter disbelief. Sure he had handle tons of weird, nasty jobs before. But never _this_weird and nasty. "B-but sir…Isn't that…"

"Are you disobeying my orders, grunt?" Giovanni's voice was sharp, cold, and filled with power.

Enough to make Archer tremble in fear. "N-no…sir…"

In seconds, the Rocket boss's face shined in bliss. "Good. Now get the job done. His excessive crying is preventing me from work." Before the grunt could say a word, Giovanni walked out of the door.

Archer stood in complete silence and bewilderment. Silver was still crying at his dirty discomfort. The smell was getting rancid and disgusting, making him want to hurl. Taking one deep breath, Archer walked towards the flailing child. _I do not remember signing up for this…_

**_4. Babysitting_**

"Now Silver, be a good boy while mama and papa go out for a while, alright?" Emery patted her child's face. The little 5 year old flashed a boyish smile. Giovanni smiled at his son's blissful smile. But once the man turned his attention to his four trusted grunts, his expression evolved into a somewhat serious face.

"I want my house to be spotless and I want my child to be safe. Is that clear?" His voice sounded powerful and sharp: The power of a true boss.

All four bowed in unison. All said, "Yes sir."

Emery chuckled lightly at her husband's co-workers. _They are so dedicated_. Waving a 'bye bye', the couple walked out the door.

"I can't believe we're stuck in a babysitting job…" Proton mumbled sourly, eyes glaring at the smiling kid.

"Tell me about it. That's Ariana's job." Petrel sighed bitterly, arms crossed.

"Hey!" Ariana scowled angrily and slapped the back of the man's head. Petrel yelped in pain and rubbed his swollen hit. Proton just laughed in his amusement.

Archer rolled his eyes at his companions' antics. "Enough," he sighed ruefully. "What's important now is that we keep our boss's child safe." He stared at Silver, who was hugging Xander. "Besides, how hard can it be?"

_**O.O.O**_

"Silver! Get back here!" Archer screamed frantically, feet trying to chase the energetic 5 year old. Silver laughed and stuck out his tongue at the man. The little redhead jumped from one couch to another. Xander laughed along as he perched on the kid's head.

"Why you little-"

"Koffing! Stop him!"

Archer snapped his head to his left. Petrel's Koffing was rocketing towards the jumping child. His fear began to intensify. "Are you crazy?" He yelled. "If Koffing lays a hand on Silver, Giovanni's gonna-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a cold breeze of wind. Archer and Petrel looked upfront. Both gasped to see Koffing – frozen solid. The young Silver laughed arrogantly, his small arms crossed against his chest.

"Haha! Weakling!" the child smirked cockily. Xander grinned mischievously, his nose exhaled cool air. Ariana and Proton gawked in disbelief. Petrel clenched his fists at his Pokémon's defeat and at the child's snobbish attitude.

"Why you…" Petrel hissed between his clenched teeth. Silver stuck out his tongue again and ran to the kitchen. He began jumping on top of the kitchen counter and swung himself from one top shelf to another. Ariana and Proton took chase while Archer stood in the living room in bafflement.

"Ekans! Stop him!" Ariana commanded her Ekans.

"You too Zubat!" Proton did the same. Both Pokémon plunged towards the dangling child. Sure they were worried for the redhead's safety (and their lives), but judging by his naughty, energetic ways, they were getting irritated.

Silver stood on top of the refrigerator. A sly smirk curved at the edge of his lips. Even for a 5 year old, Archer had to admit: The kid looked intimidating and strong.

Just like their Rocket boss.

"Ice Beam!" the little one shouted with so much power and pride. Xander hopped off Silver's head and exhaled a huge gust of frozen wind. In seconds, Ekans and Zubat turned into a huge block of ice and fell to the ground. Ariana and Proton shouted for their Pokémon's misfortunes. Silver cackled evilly, hands fisting the wall in complete delight.

Archer growled bitterly. Taking his Pokéball, he released Houndour. "Enough is enough, Silver!"

Hearing the bluenette's voice, Silver stared at him lazily. He stuck his tongue out again, aggravating Archer even more. "Make me."

Archer gritted in teeth angrily. Houndour crouched in battle position. Smirking devilishly, Xander posed his claws and growled menacingly.

_**O.O.O**_

"We're back!" Emery stepped into her home, her arm wrapping around Giovanni's arm. Giovanni nodded once, his head amused at tonight's dinner meeting with the scientists. But his wife's gasp snapped him back to reality. His eyes snapped open, staring at his Emery.

"Aww! Isn't he a cutie!" The beautiful redhead squealed in joy, clasping her hands together. Giovanni focused his attention on the living room. Silver was sleeping soundly on the couch with Xander snoozing in his arms. He then looked at his four grunts. Shock swept into him to see them panting and quite in a mess.

"Why are all of you like this?" Giovanni asked in a stern voice.

The grunts pursed their lips tightly in fear. Thanks to Houndour and child hormones, Silver had finally tired out and slept. Fortunately for them, chaos had stopped.

Unfortunately for them, the house was a complete wreck.

It took them a good two hours to clean the house. Thankfully, their boss arrived just in time.

"We were…" Archer said, half panting. "-just tired from playing with Silver, sir."

Emery giggled sweetly. "Well, thank you for accompanying my son."

His comrades sighed under their gasping breath. Archer just managed a single nod. "Anything for this family, madam…"

_**END.**_


End file.
